The invention relates to a cleaning cloth containing porous fibers.
Development of a cleaning cloth is desired which will separate dirt from the surface of an article to be cleaned and to store the dirt in the interior of the cloth fibers. The storage capacity depends essentially on the pore volume contained therein and many attempts have been made to optimize the capacity. One possibility utilized in this respect is the use of naturally grown fibers because they have high pore cavity content. Such fibers, however, are relatively fragile and after a brief use, fiber components are separated which are deposited in the form of dust-like particles or lint on the surface to be cleaned.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to develop a high pore capacity cleaning cloth which no longer has this disadvantage.